helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakanishi Kana
|image = |caption = Nakanishi Kana promoting "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress, model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works |join = August 14, 2011 |days = |mcolor = (2014-Present) (2011-2014) |generation = 2nd Generation |acts = ANGERME, Mobekimasu |blog = |sig = Nakanishikanaautograph832323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Nakanishi's Autograph }} Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) is a member of Hello! Project as a second generation member and Sub-Leader of ANGERME. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nakanishi Kana was born on June 4, 1997 in Osaka, Japan. She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. 2011 In Summer 2011, Nakanishi auditioned for the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! audition, with her audition number being #1111. On August 14, during the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER concert tour, Nakanishi Kana was announced as a S/mileage sub-member along with Katsuta Rina, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16th, Nakanishi was promoted to an official member of S/milage along with the other sub-members, becoming the second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On May 26, it was announced that Nakanishi will take part of a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen, where she will be on a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan", along with the support of Takeuchi Akari. This project began in August. On the same day, Nakanishi's twitter account was officially opened. On July 24, she announced that she finished shooting for her first solo DVD. 2014 On March 2, 2014, Takeuchi Akari and then Nakanishi Kana Tweeted that their Twitter accounts would become inactive, but they would start to update their blog more often. Some of Nakanishi's last tweets stated "Maido! I still need to grow so I don't think I've become Yattaruchan yet but I'm glad I learned many things and met many people through Operation Yattaruchan(*^_^*)", "Maido! I feed very sad and I don't agree w/the decision(>_<) I won't forget everything that happened on Twitter and I'll keep updating the blog so please read it(*^_^*) Thank you(*^_^*)", and "Maido! I hope I can tweet again, to be continued..."Nakanishi Kana. "Kana "Maido! I still...". smileage english (@namasma_eng) via Twitter. 2014-03-02. On June 2, Nakanishi celebrated her 17th birthday. She had a special birthday event, titled S/mileage ~Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2014~. The event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On June 4, Nakanishi celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2015, the event featured one performance in Tokyo at TOYKO FM HALL. On November 29, it was announced that she along with Takeuchi Akari would be joint Sub-Leaders. 2016 On June 6, Nakanishi celebrated her 19th Birthday. The special event was called ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2016, the event featured two performance in Toyko at TOYKO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= Nakanishi has 2 siblings: an older sister by 2 years, Marina, and a younger brother. She also has two pet dogs named Chocolat and RuRu. |-|Education= When she auditioned for S/mileage, Nakanishi was a 2nd year middle school student. Nakanishi graduated from high school in March 2016. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nakanishi Kana has acquired: *'Tamura Meimi:' Nakanishi gets along best with Tamura Meimi in ANGERME. *'Aikawa Maho:' She became friends with Aikawa Maho during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER concert tour.Nakanishi Kana. "スマイル！中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Official Blog. 2014-10-05. *'Suzuki Kanon:' She is good friend with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friend with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura. *'Inaba Manaka:' She gets along well with Country Girls member Inaba Manaka.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Kishimoto Yumeno:' She gets along well with Tsubaki Factory member Kishimoto Yumeno.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. *'Funaki Musubu:' She gets along well with Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Funaki Musubu.http://helloproradio.com/2014/08/31/ss1422-84-2014-08-24/ "SS1422 #84". 2014-08-24. |-|Name Meaning= Nakanishi's given name, "Kana", means fragrance (香; Ka) combined with a phonetic character (菜; na). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Nakanishi Kana: *'Kananan' (かななん): Official nickname, given her since joining S/mileage. Used by members and fans. *'Kanana' (かなな): Unofficial nickname, given her since joining S/mileage used by fans. Profile *'Name:' Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) *'Nickname: ' Kananan (かななん), Kanana (かなな) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height: '''160cm (5'3") *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *' Years in ANGERME:' 3 years *'Official Kaomoji:' 川*⌒ｖ⌒） *'S/mileage / ANGERME Color:' **'Light Blue''' (2011-2014) **'Light Pink' (2014-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Suki-chan" by S/mileage *'Hello! Project groups:' ** ANGERME (2011–Present)﻿ ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) Discography : See also: List:Nakanishi Kana Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Yattaruchan (S/mileage cover; from SMILE FANTASY!) Solo DVDs *2013.10.03 sweet kana (“e-Hello!” DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ *2013.11.26 S/mileage ・Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2013, S/mileage ・Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2013 *2014.xx.xx S/mileage Birthday Event 2014 "Nakanishi Kana & Wada Ayaka" *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Murota Mizuki・Sasaki Rikako Birthday Event 2015 *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ Magazines Featured on the cover *2012.01.xx Memew DX *2014.xx.xx Anican R Yanyan (Vol.12) Works Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Fukumura Mizuki) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Fukumura Mizuki) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Anemone and Violette) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (as Camellia) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Radio *2012–2014 SS1422 *2015- AS1422 Trivia *Her favorite foods are okonomiyaki and fried green peppers. *Her specialties are swimming and making weird faces. *Her hobby is playing with her dogs and gorilla. She even owns a gorilla wallet. *Her favorite animals are dog *Her favorite color is Light Blue *Her favorite subject is science. *Her favorite English word is "Surprise!!". *She looks up to Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon. *Nakanishi is the oldest of the ANGERME 2nd generation. * If she could join another group, she'd join Morning Musume as an 11th generation member. *She'd like to go to an amusement park with Takeuchi Akari. *She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. *She considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. *She describes her personality as loud. *She was a big fan of S/mileage member Maeda Yuuka. *She is the only member of S/mileage to be from Kansai. *She is the only current S/mileage member to have never worked with any other Hello! Project member prior to joining. *She had no dancing or singing experience before joining the group. *She covers Fukumura Mizuki in Team Okai. *She once took Suzuki Kanon's beloved bear "Cha-chan". Kanon said she was shocked to see Cha-chan in Kana's arm instead of by her mirror in the dressing room. *On an episode of Hello! SATOYAMA Life, a make-up artist taught Nakanishi how to get a double eyelid look using special tape. *According to Fukuda Kanon's blog entry, Kana is a fan of THE Possible member Goto Yuki. *One of her favorite songs is "Genkimono de Ikou!." *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Suzuki Kanon being the mellowest. *During the Yattaruchan Daisakusen, she tweeted and became good friends with Boston Red Sox player Koji Uehara. *She is allergic to cats.Nakanishi Kana. "幼馴染 中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2nd Generation Members Amebo Blog. 2013-11-19 *She kisses Tamura Meimi before concerts. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Nakanishi: "She’s changed the most since joining the group – it’s like she’s a different person. Her singing ability and her power of expression have really improved, so I’m sure she’s been putting in a lot of work behind the scenes."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *She and Tamura Meimi were the first members of S/mileage that were not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She was upset that her little brother doesn't want to take baths with her anymore. See Also *Gallery:Nakanishi Kana *List:Nakanishi Kana Discography Featured In *List:Nakanishi Kana Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Nakanishi Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blogs: **ANGERME 2nd Generation Member Blog **S/mileage 2nd Generation Member Blog (inactive) *Official Nakanishi Kana Twitter Account Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 Additions Category:1997 Births Category:June Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Nakanishi Kana Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Gemini Category:ANGERME Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:AS1422 Category:Blood Type A Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Group Leaders Category:Trugranful de:Nakanishi Kana es:Nakanishi Kana it:Nakanishi Kana